User blog:MilenHD/Bulgarian Rebels vs Ikko-ikki Rebels
Bulgarian Rebels:The brave Balkan warriors who terrorized the Ottoman Empire. VS Ikko-ikki Rebels:The deadly Japanese rebels of Jodo Shinshu. Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science we see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,Bulgarian Rebels are rebels from Balkans.When Bulgaria fell in Ottoman Rule in 1396,a century later they began their rebellions against the empire.After centuries of fighting,the Bulgarians won some battles against the Ottomans,but one legendary battle the April Uprising in 1876,which was a big curbstomp both for the Bulgarians and the Ottomans.But in 1878 with help of Russia,they crush the Turks and Bulgaria became independent country.They are also really famous Bulgarian rebels like Vasil Levski,Hristo Botev,Georgi Rakovski,Stefan Karadzha and many more,they're second name is The Hayduts. The Bulgarians slew the Ottomans and their allies with: Now,The Ikko-ikki were a rebel faction in feudal-era Japan, consisting of peasant rebels, Buddhist warrior monks (Sōhei), Shinto priests, and local nobles, all united under the teachings of a Jodo Shinshu or "Pure Land" Buddhism , which stated that all believers are equally blessed by the grace of Amida Buddha. Specifically, the teachings of charismatic Buddhist priest named Rennyo, who preached the antinomian message of the Jodo Shinshu, as well as a message of opposition to the samurai nobility. Rennyo also preached policy of pacifism, though he view defensive warfare as justified and thus fortified his temples, should they come under attack by one of the many warring factions at the time. In 1488, however, in spite of Rennyo's pacifist views, a group of peasant rebels inspired by Rennyo's teachings violently seized of the Kaga province, marking the first time a Japanese province was ruled by commoners. The rebellion continued past the death of Rennyo in 1499. In the 1500s, the Ikko-ikki took control of a number of fortresses and Buddhist temples, eventually controlling major trade routes through Japan, putting them at odds with Oda Nobunaga, who was intent on controlling these trade routes as part of his campaign to unify Japan. In 1564, forces under Tokugawa Ieyasu, future founder of the Tokugawa shogunate, who had recently allied himself with Oda Nobunaga, dealt a severe blow to the Ikko-ikki when he defeated them at the Battle of Azukizaka. The Ikko-ikki, however, remained in existence until the 1580s, and even managed to put up a strong resistance at the Siege of Ishiyama Hongan-ji under Kennyo Kosa, holding of an army of Oda samurai for ten years. The rebellion finally ended when the the Ikki allied themselves with Toyotomi Hideyoshi in his war against other groups of Buddhist warrior monks. The Ikko-ikki fought the samurai with: My Edges: Short:Edge Ikko-ikki:While the Bulgarian saber is longer,the katana has superior sharpness.Yeah the Bulgarian saber is sharper than most sabers,but not sharper than the katana or kilij. Mid 1:Edge Bulgarian Rebels:The war scythe is lighter and his blade is more intimitading,and is capable of dealing more damage. Mid 2:Edge Bulgarian Rebels:Both are similar,but flintlock beats matchlock. Long:Edge Bulgarian Rebels:The tanegashima is more powerful but both have no armor,and since flintlock beats matchlock doesn;t matters. Special:Edge Bulgarian Rebels:Kitchen Tool vs Sword,no contest. X-Factors: Training:Bulgarians 79,Ikko-ikki 61:Both aren't the msot trained warriors,but some Bulgarian rebels recieved training as mercenaries in Western or Central Europe,while the Ikko-ikki were just peansants. Brutality:Bulgarians 90,Ikko-ikki 95:While the Bulgarians were ready to liberate their country at any cost,the Ikko-ikki were just more fanatical I can't explain more,some even tortured people from what i've read. Audacity:Bulgarians 98,Ikko-ikki 89:While the Ikko-ikki were fanatical and brave,the symbol of all Bulgarian things including the Bulgarian rebels is their bravery. Tactics:Bulgarians 97,Ikko-ikki 87:While the Ikko-ikki guerilla and intimitadion tactics were good,the Bulgarian rebels combined stealth with ambush,trapping the enemy in circles and use the forest and the mountain ranges as their advantage. Voting ends on 9th April Battle will be 5 vs 5,will take place around house in the forest with river nearby. Only good and well written votes,with good explanation and no spam or rude comments. Who will be the winner??? Battle Simulation In quiet forest with river nearby,a crew of five Ikko-ikki rebels is searching for a hiding place to rest.Not far away in a wooden house five Bulgarian rebels are have hunted deer and they are now eating and celebrating.One of the Japanese heard the laughs and went to see whats happening.After few foots,he saw a light going throught a window of a house and he told that somebody ha already taken their place to rest.As of the Bulgarians saw a figure outside and went to check with his blunderbuss,but after he opened the door he got shoot in the head with tanegashima. Bulgarians:1234 Ikko-ikki:12345 As they heard the rifle shoot,one of the Bulgarians opened the window and shoot with his musket one of the Japanese in the chest,making a bloody mess. Bulgarians:1234 Ikko-ikki:1234 The Bulgarians,than opened the door to the backyard and than throught the the gate,and than their leader whispered "Братя,разпраснете се из храстите и дърветата,за да можем да победим тези наемници на Османците"(Brothers,spread all across the bushes and woods,so we can defeat the mercenaries of the Ottomans".And the two of them went down to the river,and the others across the woods of the house.After they went to the river one of the Ikko-ikki blew him with his osutzu,and same to him with the blunderbuss. Bulgarians:123 Ikko-ikki:123 As he tried to reload his blunderbuss,a Japanese came with his naginata and managed to pierce his guts and knocked him into the water dead,and he rushed to help his comrades who are around the woods. Bulgarians:12 Ikko-ikki:123 Seeing they don't have much bullets,the Bulgarians decided to use stealth as one of them threw small rock around the Japanese,who is searching around the house,and as they come closer,both Bulgarians attacked them with their weapons and one of the Ikko-ikki got decapited in half by the saber and the others heart got pierced by the war scythe. Bulgarians:12 Ikko-ikki:1 As the last Ikko-ikki rebel came closer,he saw his comrades killed,and he prepeared his osutzu,but he was away and only scratching one of the Bulgarian's leg,than he pulled his katana and as he jumped he decapitated the wounded one with the katana. Bulgarians:1 Ikko-ikki:1 As he turned around he saw that the last of the Bulgarians is missing,as he turned the Bulgarian was incoming slowly with his yataghan,but as he sneaked he stept on stick and this alerted the Ikko-ikki rebel and he turned and slashed but the yataghan's curved blade blocked the katana's blow and as they dueled,the Ikko-ikki's katana got knocked from his hands and he pulled his nata and as he slashed,his arm got sliced in two and than he was stabbed in the chest by the yataghan. Bulgarians:1 Ikko-ikki: As he saw his enemy dead,he raised his yataghan and shouted "Свобода или смърт"(Liberty or death). Expert's Opinion Although the Ikko-ikki had better melee weapon,they were outranged and they were inferior in x-factors.Simply compare fanatical peasants against former mercenaries,the result will be the same. Category:Blog posts